The Vampires Mermaid
by Batman666
Summary: When Aphrodisia moved to Bon Temps, she just wanted to see what human life in a small town was like. She didn't think she would become friends with a fairy who would drag her into all the trouble she got into. Nor did she think she would find her mates in a Viking vampire and a Gaulish vampire.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so please give me any constructive criticism you have.

**I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING**

When I moved to Bon Temps I never expected to make friends with a fairy or fall in love with two vampires. I never expected that one little town in the middle of nowhere could change my life forever.

I never thought that I would go through heartbreaking sadness, intoxicating love, soul crushing grief and overwhelming happiness due to a duo of ancient vampires.

But I did, and though some events will haunt me forever, I wouldn't change a second of it.


	2. Welcome to Bon Temps

**Hey guys welcome back, thanks for reading. I welcome any constructive criticism so please review. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my original characters**

* * *

The wind blew through my hair as I raced down the road to my new town slowing down as I entered the town limits passing by the "Welcome to Bon Temps" sign. Five minutes later I pulled up to my new house, A two stories blue Farmhouse Cottage.

Exiting my 1967 Chevrolet Impala and grabbing my three bags, I looked at my new house. It was dark blue with white trims and porch with dark roofs. Walking to the back, I saw a river coming from the forest behind the house and ending in a large pond with seating on one side. On the other side there were various types of flowers, including roses, Hyacinths, and sea holly's, and fruit and vegetable gardens. It was isolated with the closest neighbor was a block away. Just the way I like it.

Walking into the house, I noticed it was already decorated in a Seaside theme. Walking to the master room, I immediately fell in love. The floor are a white hardwood with light blue fuzzy rugs. My dresser, desk, vanity, and bedside tables are a light blue and I had a king sized bed with sea green bedding. There was a hammock chair by the window. But the thing that made me fall on love with the room were the walls and ceiling. They were decorated in a way that looked like the ocean with various sea life and it was extremely realistic. There was also a chandelier and the light reflecting of the sea glass it made it seem like the walls and ceiling were moving like the ocean.

On my bed I noticed a note "Μικρή αδερφή, I took the liberty of decorating your new place for you. I know you'll love it. Aunt Demeter insisted on the gardens (I thought it was better to just go along with it.) Stay in contact and don't get into too much trouble. Αγάπη, Rhode

Right after I put away the clothes, toiletries and other things I brought with me the doorbell rang. When I opened the door I was greeted by a smiling blonde.

"Hey I'm Sookie Stackhouse, I saw you driving by and thought I should introduce myself." She smiled and held out a Tupperware that I didn't notice until now. "My Gran just finished making these when you drove by so she packed some for you"

"Thanks Sookie, I'm Aphrodisia Atlantída it's nice to meet you." I said as I opened the container and saw homemade chocolate cookies. Stuffing one in my mouth I let out a quite moan "This is so good."

"I'll make sure I tell her." She giggled. "I'm about to head to Merlotte's for work, it's kind of the only restaurant/Bar if you want to come and meet everyone."

Looking down and seeing leggings and a ratty too big t-shirt with slippers I shrugged "Sure, but let me get changed real quick I feel all road-trippy. You can wait inside."

Walking inside I headed to my room while directing Sookie to the Family room. Opening my closet I choose my black punk Ariel t-shirt, black multi button high waisted shorts, a blue flannel and combat boots. Walking to my vanity I choose blue jeweled stud earrings and silver conch shell necklace. Looking in the mirror I examined how I looked. I was short only five feet and curvy with a decent sized bust and ass. I had the typical Greek olive skin tone and facial features. My hair is a blue-black curly mess reaching my waist. My eyes went from Sea Green around my pupils to a ocean blue at the edges.

I also have multiple tattoos and piercings. On my right shoulder I had a black jellyfish starting over my chest and ending at my elbow. On my left forearm I had a trident, on my right hip was a turtle, and on my left side I had a seahorse. I also have matching blue diamond tounge stud, belly ring, and septum ring.

"You have a lot of books about Greek mythology." Sookie drawls.

"Yeah, my whole family is Greek and most of my family is named after the gods, so it's something we all are into."

"That's so cool. Are you ready to go, we can take my car."

Grabbing my black leather bag, I replied "Yea".

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS: **Μικρή αδερφή - Little sister, Αγάπη - Love


End file.
